New Recruits
by Trex654321
Summary: Zoe's friends From school find a card Capsule, and the dinosaurs stored inside.
1. The card Capsules

Jeff sat on his Bike waiting for his sister to come out of the school building. The bell had just rang 2 minutes before. He sighed.

"Whats always taking her?" He asked him self. He than saw Mariah walk out talking to her freind, Zoe Drake.

"So, It Exploded in his face?" Zoe asked her.

"Yeah,Thats what happened. But it hasn't happened to you yet, so maybe thats a good sign." Mariah Replied. Zoe Made a Nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Maybe. Well, see ya." Zoe waved goodbye, and walked of over to Rex and Max.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked.

"Just telling her what happened to my old Lab partner."

"I don't think she needed to know that."

"Oh, Well." She hoped on her bike, and they rode off into the woods. They reached their usual hang out spot, a little shaded area near the lake. They leaned their bikes up against a tree.

"You hear about those dinosaur sightings latly?"Jeff asked.

"Who hasen't? Their all over the place. and as fast as they appear, they disappear."

" Another thing, you remember that gameshow that Zoe was on? A Utahraptor appeared there. And when the city was attacked by that one with the Big claws? I saw her and her friends run by on TV."

"So?"

"So I think their involved."

"I think your pairanoid."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"What ever." Suddenly he saw something wash up on the bank."Hm?" He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a metal egg shaped object, with a large zig-zag going through the middle.

"What is it?"Mariah Asked.

"Its some kinda weird Egg." Another was laying next to it, Mariah noticed and pick it up and they opened them. Inside each was an odd stone and 2 cards. Mariahs had a flaming symbol on hers, and Jeff had what appeared to be wind.

"Whats up with this?" Jeff wondered, he looked at the cards, one had a pictue of a dinosaur on it, the other had a Dinosaur attacking another."Thats weird, Dinosaurs. I Think this ones a Gojirasaurus. And the one on yours looks like a Daspletosaurus. It was a relitive of the T-Rex, I think."

"Maybe their game peices or something."

"Why would peices of a game be floating around in a lake?" He looked at his card, then at hers. He smiled" Wind beats Fire."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does. You just blow it out. Like this." He blew on the card, which then suddenly started glowing. "What the Hell?" He dropped the card, and he and Mariah backed away, and They coudn't believe their eyes, as the Gojirasaurus on the card came to life, and Roared.


	2. The Gojirasaurus

Jeff and Mariah backed away from the Gojirasaurus, which let out a hiss apon seeing the 2 people standing in front of it.  
"Bail, Man!" Mariah yell as she turned and Ran away. Jeff took several steps back, then hit a rock, and fell on his rear. He looked up at the 18 foot carnivorous creature standing over him. It growled, looking straight at him.

"Easy, Big guy. You don't wanna eat me, I barely have any meat on me! All Skin and bones!" Jeff said to it. The dinosaur tilted its Head, confused. Jeff realized it was looking at the Wind stone in his hand. "Your not gonna hurt me are you big guy?" Jeff stood up, and the Gojirasaurus back up, allowing him to get up. He looked at his stone, then back at the dinosaur. It let out a gentle growl.

"Jeff! What are you doing? Get away from that thing!" Mariah Called.

"I don't think he'll hurt us. Well me at least, I think Because I have his stone." He reached out his hand hesitantly. The Gojirasaurus leaned in and sniffed the palm of his hand, then licked it, much like a dog would, then let out a hacking sound, it didn't seem to like the taste.

"See, he won't hurt us." Mariah walked over slowly, still cautious of the dinosaur. It looked at her, and tilted its head again. She reached her brother and looked at the Gojirasaurus.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I have the stone, it had the same symbol on the card. I think they go together." Mariah looked at it.

"Kinda small for a Dinosaur, don't ya think?" She asked. At that, the Gojirasaurus let out a deep, angry growl. They both backed up.

"I don't think he likes that word." Jeff said, sweat rolling down his neck. Mariah laughed nervously.

"D-Did I say small? I-I Meant Tall! Yeah! Your pretty tall!" She said. The Dinosaur seemed to calm down after that. Jeff walked over to it, and petted its head. It then nuzzled him, letting out a purr-like growl.

"Your not so bad are ya big guy? Hmm... Gojirasaurus means 'Godzilla Lizard'. Its named after the movie Monster. You know what? I'll call you Zilla." Mariah looked at her brother.

"Are you serious? Your gonna keep it?"

"Why not?"

"How about the fact that is a Freakin' Dinosaur!"

Meanwhile, At the D-Lab, a computer screen light up, a red light pointing out a location on a map. Max, Rex and Zoe ran in.

"Reese! Wheres the Dinosaur?" Max asked Zoe's older sister.

"Right Here in the local woods." She replied.

"Alright guys! lets go!" Max said as he and the gang ran to the teleporter pad. They each pressed a button on their Dinobracers, teleporting them to the woods. When they arrived, there was nothing to be seen but trees.  
"Alright, guys," Rex said, "Keep you Eyes peeled." They suddenly heared a loud Roar, and they ran toward the sound of it, when they reached the sorce, they were shocked to see a Gojirasaurus standing in front of 2 teenagers. Zoe Realized who they were.

"Mariah! Jeff! Get away from there!" She yelled. They both looked over at them confused.

"Hey, Zoe, Calm down, Zilla's alright." Jeff said.

"Zilla?" Max asked.

"Thats what I named him." Rex noticed the wind stone in Jeffs hand.  
"Did you summon it?" Rex asked.

"Huh? Yeah I guess. I just found the Card and the stone, and now I guess this thing likes me. Mariah got one too. We Just don't know how to get hers to work." Max ,Rex and Zoe Looked at each other.

"Should we tell them?" Zoe asked Max and Rex.

"Why not? If they touched the stones already, they can only be used by them, Right?" Max asked.

"But I thought all the stones were collected, We had three, the Alpha Gang had the other three. I didn't know there were more then one of each element." Rex said.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, we should show them how to call Zilla back before the Alpha Gang get his signal." Max said.

"Good point." Rex said. He looked over to Jeff. "Hey Jeff."

"What?"

"You see that dial on the bottom of your stone?" Jeff looked.

"Yeah."

"Twist it."

"Okay." He did so, and Zilla suddenly glowed and turned backl into a card, and zoomed into Jeff hand. "Whoa, Wild. How did you know that would work?"

"We got experiance, Now try sliding the card down across the dials." He did, and the card zoomed down to the ground, and turned into what appeared to be a smaller version of Zilla.

"Wow, awesome!" Jeff exclaimed.

"No way! He got smaller!" Mariah said, and at that, Zilla jumped up and bit Her on the top on the head, she screamed and ran around trying to yank him off, everyone else couldn't help but laugh.

"So, you mind telling me how you know this stuff?" Jeff asked. They smiled.

"Follow us, and we'll explain on the way." Zoe said, and they walked away towards the D-Lab, with Mariah not far Behind, still trying to yank Zilla off.


	3. The DLab

On the way to the D-Lab, Max and Rex had explained to Jeff and Mariah the whole situation with the Dinosaurs, the Stones, the Cards, and The Alpha Gang, all this while Zoe had helped Mariah get Zilla off of her Head. When they reached the main computer room of the D-Lab, Jeff and Mariah looked around.

"So this is home Base,huh?" Jeff asked.

"Yep. You guys remeber My sister,Reese, Right? Well she works the computers that pick up the dinosaur signals." Zoe said. Reese looked over from her computer.

"Hey, guys, why did you bring them?" Reese asked.

"Well, they kinda found two stones, and since they will only work for them now, we kinda though they should join the team." Max said.

"By the way, how did you guys get there so fast?" Mariah asked. Max smiled.

"Using the DinoBracers." He Held up his wrist with the Dinobracer. "With them, when ever a dinosaur appears, we can teleport right to it. Or at least the general area."

"Seriously?" Mariah asked.

"Dude, this Just keeps getting better and Better! When do we get one?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry, Dinobracers are for D-Team leaders only." Max said smiling.

"What?" Jeff asked disappointed. Rex rolled his eyes.

"By that he means their harder to build then reguler DinoHolders, we used to use those before Reese put these together."

"I'll be able to make you a DinoHolder a lot fast then a DinoBracer. Theres barely any differences." Reese said.

"Oh, alright." Jeff said. Zilla ran over to him, then jumped up on his shoulders, the curled up around his neck, and fell asleep. Jeff smiled and petted him.

"Ah, He really seems to like you." Zoe said.

"Yeah, I know. So you dguys have Dinosaurs, Right? Where are they?" Jeff asked. The gang smiled. They all pulled out a card and slide them back through their Bracers. A Small Triceratops, Carnotaurus, and Parasaurlophus appeared. Max pick up his Triceratops.

"This is Chomp." He said, Chomp then gave the reason for his name, and bit Max's nose."OW!" Max exlaimed. Rex kneeled down near his Carnotaurus.

"This is Ace." Ace let out a slight "Ye, Ye Ye!"-Like sound. Zoe picked up Her Parasaurlophus.

"And this is Paris." Paris let out a high-pitched sound. Zoe smiled at her. Jeff looked at Zilla.

"Well, this is Zilla." Zilla looked up at the sound of his name. Zoe leaned in.

"Hey there little guy." She said. Zilla was about to bite her when Jeff clamped his mouth shut.

"Yeah, Lets avoid using that word." He said. They looked at Mariah.

"Well, you gonna let him out?"

"...I don't know. I'm kinda afraid." She said. Zoe walked over to her.

"Don't be. The Daspletosaurus chose you. It likes you. Thats why only you can use that stone." Zoe said smiling.

"Really?"

"Really." Mariah thought about it.  
"Alright. Here we go." She slide the card against her stone, and a small red shape appeared. A small Purple Daspletosaurus appeared. It looked up at Mariah, and let out a chirp, Happy to see Mariah. She smiled and kneeled down to it. "Well aren't you the Cutest little thing." The dinosaur hoped over to her, and started nuzzling her. Mariah picked it up." Ah. I'll call you..." SHe thought for a second, then smiled. "Little Das'. You like that girl?" Das' let out a happy chirp.

"How do you know its a Girl?" Jeff asked.

"Womens intuition." Zoe and Mariah answered at the same time.

"Em-Hem." Jeff looked over to Reese. "So, when can we get those DInoholders?"

"Actully, I do have something I've been meaning to test." Reese said, and walked over to a desk and picked up wat appeared to be an oddly shaped gun. She walked back to them. "I call it a Dinoshot. It has the same functions as the DinoHolder, but much quicker. It's yours if your willing to test it, Jeff."

"Sure." He said.

"Good. I just need to install your stone." Jeff gave Reese his Stone, and she quickly hooked up the stone inside the Dinoshot. "There. If A dinosaur appears, you can get right to it with the Rest of the Team."

"What about Me?" Mariah asked.

"I'll get started on your Dinoholder right away." Reese told her as she grabed a box of computer peices.

"Thanks Reese." Suddenly A red Light appear on a map, and the DinoBracers started blinking.

"Whats up with this?" Jeff asked.

"A Dinosaur has appeared!" Max said. Reese Looked at the Map.

"In South Dakota, USA." She said.

"Alright, lets go Jeff." Max said. They ran for the Teleporter pad, and Jeff followed.

"Wait you guys are leaving with out me?" Mariah asked.

"Sorry, you can't teleport with out a Dinoholder." Zoe said.

"I'll have yours done soon." Reese said. "Don't worry."

"Come on guys lets go." Max said.

"This is Friggen' Awesome." Jeff said as they activated their Teleportation button, and disappeared from sight.


	4. South Dakota

They appeared near a lake in South Dakota. Jeff looked around surprised.

"Now that, Was awsome." He said.

"I know Right?" Max asked.

"Alright, Where do we look?"

"I don't know. We don't even know what kinda Dinosaur it is. Besides, It usally finds us."

"Or we find the Old lady, and its fighting her." Zoe said.

Meanwhile, in a nearby town...

"WHO JUST CALLED ME AN OLD LADY?" Ursula Yelled. Zander and Ed took a step away from her in surprise.

"We didn't hear anything, Ursula." Zander said. Ursula was steaming.

"Those brats are near by, I heard them!" She said.

"Wow, you do have good hearing..." Ed said. Dr. Z looked over at them annoyed.

"Would you three focus! We're here for a Dinosaur!" He exlaimed.

"Yeah, but how did you know it will be here?" Zander asked.

"The Bones Never lie!" Dr. Z yelled. Suddenly the Alpha Scanner started blinking. "See! I told you!"

"Those bones never cease to amaze me." Zander said looking at the Scanner.

Back at the Lake, The D-Team were walking on the shore line looking for the dinosaur.

"It will eventually come to the water to drink." Jeff said. "Or to hunt for food, if its a Carnovore." Zilla jumped off f his shoulders, and ran to the water and jumped in, he appeared to be chasing a small fish. Chomp and Paris Ran in to, Ace just ran to the waters edge and stopped. He backed away from it as it washed up. Jeff noticed this.

"Is afraid of water?" He asked.

"...Yeah." Rex said,"I've been trying to help him overcome it, But so far I've only gotten him to not be afraid of the Bathtub."

"Wow."

"Its weird to me." Max said. "He loves fish." Zilla suddenly stopped chasing the fish, and Chomp and Paris stoped playing, and they all looked out toward the middle of the water.

"Whats up with them?" Jeff asked. They then started growling. Then, with no warning at all, A large Green dinosaur with a long snout burst from the water, and let out a shriek. Chomp and the gang run to the kids.

"What is that?" Jeff asked loudly.

"A Suchomimus!" Max Yelled.

"I'll handle this!" Rex said, "You ready Ace?" Ace let out a "Ye, Ye!" And Rex pressed a button on his DinoBracer, and Ace turned into a Card. Rex straightened his arm. "Alright! Dino-Slash!" He Exclaimed. The DinoBracer showed a picture of a bigger version of Ace "Carnotaurus! Blow them Away!" Suddenly Ace appeared again, and wind began circling around him. He glowed white as the wind spun around his legs, tail and Head, then disappeared leaving a fully grown Carnotaurus. His eyes shined White, then he Let out a Roar.

"Thats Boss." Jeff said.

"I know Right?" Max asked.

"Alright go get him Ace!" Rex yelled, and Ace Ran at the Suchomimus, full speed. Ace lowered his head for a Head butt, But the green dinosaur dodged the attach, then spun around, hitting Ace with its tail, Ace stumbled, and almost steped in the water, but caught him self at the last second. He wined at the sight of the water.

"Ace! Look out!" Rex yelled. Ace turned around and saw the Suchomimus running right at him, it jumped at him claws first, Ace took a step back, and the Suchomimus missed, Ace then bit its Tail, and spun it around and Around until he finally let it go, and sent it flying. It landed next to a docked boat. It got up and shoke its head.

"Lets Finish this." Rex said as a Move card ejected from his DinoBracer. "Ninja Attack!" He lifted the card and was about to swipe it when suddenly-

"Hold it Right there!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Every one looked to see where the voice was coming from. A teenaged boy was standing on the Boat the Suchomimus Landed near. He was holding a stone with a Water symbol on it.

"Look, guys, he has a Stone." Zoe said. Every one looked.

"Oh, good, then I guess you control that Suchomimus." Max asked.

"Thats right. The names Keith." He said.

"Well then can you call him back?" Rex asked.

"Hm... I can, but I won't." Keith said.

"Say What now?" Jeff asked.

"I can't. Not just yet. Not before we Level this city. Isn't that right, Gustave?" The Suchomimus Let out a Roar.

"WHAT?" The gang asked Simaltaniously.

Meanwhile, in the bushes...

The Alpha Gang poked their heads out and Say Gustave facing Ace.  
"Look! There it is! And its a Suchomimus!" Zander said.

"Yeah, but why isn't it attacking?" Ed asked.

"Look there!" Ursula pointed out Keith, "That kid has a Water Stone! He must be controling it!"

"Looks like the Brats have a new guy with them over there." Zander said pointing out Jeff and Zilla.

"What do we do?" Ed asked.

"Sit back for now." Dr. Z said. "If we're lucky those brats will weaken that Suchomimus enough so that we can capture it."

"... Are we in a Thorn bush?" Zander asked.

"... Yeah I think so." Ursalu said. They then all Leaped out of the bush yelling in pain.

Back at shore...

"What do you mean Level the City?" Zoe asked.

"Just what it sounds like. I'm gonna waste this town." Keith responded.

"Why?"

"Because Then people will take me seriously. You know how hard it is to be a bad guy named 'Keith'? Thats the most unintimading name ever. No one thinks I'm dangerous, and now that I have Gustave, thats all over. And No ones getting in my way. Espically not you punks."

"Your Insane." Rex said.

"Maybe. Just maybe. But hey, I have a Dinosaur, so yeah, I can be insane, and get away with it." He held up a move card, "Now, Get rid of them Gustave! Water Sword!" He slashed the card across the stone,and Water started circling Gustave, then suddenly a long jet of water shot from his mouth, and he swung his neck towards Ace, and the water stream hit him with great force. Ace fell to the ground, and struggled to get up.

"Ace!" Rex yelled. Keith just smiled evily, and laughed.


	5. Keith and Gustave

Ace got up, but was panting heavily. Gustaves attack did some serious damage. Ace glared at Gustave and growled. Gustave just snorted. Keith smiled.

Meanwhile, behind, not in, the thorn bushes...

The Alpha gang watched from a distance with their thorn injuries patched up.

"Hey, that kid just attacke the brat's dinosaur." Zander said.

"You think he's on our side?" Ed asked.

"How could he? He's Probably never even heard of us." Ursula

"Well we could let him join." Zander said.

"I'll be the Judge of that!" Dr. Z Said. "Lets see how He handles those brats, I bet he won;t be able to beat one of their Dinosaurs."

"Their Carnotaurus is looking pretty beat up, though." Ed said.

Back at the beach...

"Alright, Ace," Rex said "Lets she him what your really made of!" He swiped a Move card through the Dinobracer."Ninja Attack!" Ace Growled, and ran towards Gustave, then four copys of Ace appeared, and disappeared aroung Gustave. Keith Smiled.

"You think It'll be that easy?" He hold op a different move card, and slashed it across the stone. "Aqua Vortex!" He Yelled, and water started cicling aroung Gustave, spinning into a massive vortex, Gustave then jumped out at the last moment, then Ace and his Copys began running past Gustave in a trianglur formation, beating away at the vortex, but they all get sucked into the vortex. The 4 copys were distroyed in the vortex, and Ace got sucked up to the top, then the vortex vanished, and Ace fell to the ground, hard. He let out a Groan, then glowed white and turned back into a card.

"No, Ace!" Rex yelled, then dashed for the card.

Back at the bushes...

"Did you see that? Now that was Clever." Zander said.

"Well, he beat one of their Dinosaurs." Ed said.

"Well I guess I underestimated him." Dr. Z said.

"Should we give him a chance?"

"...I'll think about it..."

"Well, what you we do, we better do it fast! Those brats are sending out their Other Dinosaurs!"

Back at the Beach...

"You'll pay for that one! Ready Zoe?" Max asked.

"Ready!" She Replied, the pressed buttons on their DinoBracers, and Chomp and Paris turned into cards.

"Dinoslash! Triceratops! Roar!" Max yelled.

"Dinoslash! Spring up, Parasaurlophus!" Zoe Yelled. Then their dinosaur appeared full grown on the beach. They both roared at Gustave. Gustave backed away, slightly nervous.

"Er... No fair..." Keith said under his breath. Chomp charged straight at Gustave, horns first, Gustave was brcing for impact when suddenly a dinosaur that looked like a Suchomimus, but bigger and had a sail on its back ramed into Chomp, sending him flying into the water.

"Chomp!" Max yelled.

"A Spinosaurus!" Jeff said excited.

"Its Spiny!" Rex yelled.

"Spiny?" Jeff asked. Suddenly the Alpha gang ran over to Keith.

"Hello, there!" Dr. Z said to Keith. "My name is Dr.Z, and I'm the rightful owner of that Suchomimus of yours. Usaully I won't bother talking to theifs, but you I like." Keith looked at Dr. Z confused. "I'll put it simply, You handle that Suchomimus so well, and you do seem to have an Evil agenda about you, so decided That I want you to Join The Alpha Gang!" The D-Team was shocked.

"What?" They said.

"What is it that the Alpha Gang does?" Keith asked.

"Oh, What don't we do?" Ursula said "Travel around the world, catch dinosaurs, the occasinal bank robbery and property distruction!" Keith thought about it for a second.

"Alright, Deal." He said." Now, how about we finish these punks off?" Dr.Z laughed.

"With pleasure." He said smiling. Spiny and Gustave Roared.

"Water Sword!" Keith said as he Slashed the card across the stone. The water jet appeared in Gustaves mouth again, and slashed across Paris, and she stumbled.

"Shock Wave!" Dr. Z yelled as he swiped his card through the Alpha Scanner, then water spun around Spiny, and He charged straight for Paris, and Ramed into her, sending her flying. When she hit the ground, she glowed green, and turned back into a card.

"Paris!" Zoe yelled and ran to the card. Max glared at the the two water dinosaur infront of him.

"Darnit. Jeff, I think you should get in here." Mac said.

"Alright." Jeff said, then suddenly a light appeared next to him, and when it cleared Mariah stood there, DinoHolder in hand.

"That was Awesome." She said.

"I know, Right?" Max said.

"Mariah, we Need you and Jeff to get into this fight." Rex said. Mariah looked ahead to see what was going on. She smiled.

"Alright, Our first day, and we already get to see some action." She said. She held up her DinoHolder, and Jeff drew his Dinoshot.

"Here we go." He said.

"Don't forget to say something Catchy." Max added. They both smiled.

"Don't worry about that." Jeff said, the pressed a button on his DinoShot, and Zilla turned into a card in his hand. "You Ready little sis?"

"You Bet." Mariah said. Jeff Raised his Card.

"DinoSlash!" He slashed the card throught the DinoShot "Gust up, Gojirasaurus!" Zilla appeaered with wind circleing him, it spun around his legs, tail, arms, and Head, until it finally revealed a fully grown Gojirasaurus, his Eyes glowed white, and he Roared. Mariah then raised her card and slashed it through her DinoHolder.

"DinoSlash! Erupt, Daspletosaurus!" She yelled, then Das appeared, and fire erupted around her, engulfed her legs, tail and head, then faded, and a 33 foot Daspletosaurus appeared in her place, her Eyes glowed red, and flames shoot from them, and she let out a Roar.

"Alright then." Jeff said smiling. "Lets Rock."


	6. The Final Blow

Zilla and Das' stood ready to fight. Gustave and Spiny both Roared at te newcomers.

"Go get em' Das'!" Mariah yelled. Das' Roared and Charged at Gustave, raming into him, then she lurched forward and bit his neck, then swung him around and sent him flying into the trees. Several trees crashed to the ground. Spiny Roared at her, But Zilla got his attention. Zilla run up and under Spinys legs, Spiny turned around and chase him. Zilla then made a sudden turn in the mud, spiny followed, but his weight caused him to sink and slip, and he fell to the gorund. He let out a moan of pain, he gut up and shook his head.

"Come on Spiny!" Dr. Z yelled "Don't let that little runt beat you!"

Zilla glared at Dr.Z, and let out a snarl. Spiny ran at Zilla mouth open, but Zilla jumped at the last second, and landed on Spinys back. Spiny started shaking around, trying to get Zilla off. Meanwhile, Das' was fighting Gustave. Gustave lunged forward and rammed her back, the smashed her in the head with his Tail. Das' bit at him, but missed, and he head butted her hard, sending her flying. Spiny, shifted his center of gravity, and Zilla fell, Spiny bit him, and spun around and through him. He landed next to Das'. Dr. Z laughed.

"Did you really think you could beat my Spinosaurus with that Puny Little Gojirasaurus?" He said. Zilla growed, and got up. Das' got up also. Zilla Roared at Spiny, then looked at Jeff.

"Use your Move Cards guys!" Max said.

"Huh? Oh Right!" Jeff said, and he and Mariah each pressed a button on their Dino-Devices. A card poped out of each. They grabed them.

"Alright, go!" Jeff exclaimed, and slashed the card through his DinoShot. "Heavy Kamakazi Tackle!" Zilla Roared, then rann under Spiny, jumped and rammed him in the chest, sending him fying staight up into the are, and began falling. Zilla Ran forward and jumped head first, and intersepted Spinys disant, and rammed him into a Massive, conveniently placed rock. Spiny Glowed blue, and turned back into a card. Dr. Z was awestruck. To think a 18 foot Gojirasaurus could beat a 50 foot Spinosaurus.

"Don't worry, Doc." Keith said. "I got this. Go get 'em Gustave!" Gustave Roared, and started running at Das'. Mariah slashed her card through her DinoHolder.

"Burst of Flames!" She exclaimed. Fire spin around Das', then flames shot from her mouth, and exploded under Gustaves feet, sending him flying. He landed Right infront of the Alpha Gang. They jumped, startled, then Gustave Glowed Blue and truned back into a Card.

"No!" Keith yelled.

"Alright! Go Das'!" Zoe yelled.

"Way to go guys!" Max congragulated them.

"How could they beat us?" Keith yelled. Ursula Ran forward.

"Don't worry," She said, "We still have Terry!" She held up her Alpha Scanner and slashed a card through it. "Alpa Slash! Tyrannosaurus! Blaze!" A small T-Rex appeared, and flames exploded around it, and engulfed its legs and tail, then it opened it mouth with a growl, then they grow and slamed together sparking wildly, the flames shot from its eyes, and the full grown Tyrannosaurus Rex let out a Roar. Das' looked wide eyed at her larger relative. Then charged straigh at him.

"Yeah! Go get him Das'!" Mariah yelled.

"Look out Terry!" Ursula warned. But every one was surprised by what happened next. Das' Started nuzzling Terry, and was purring loudly. Terry was probably that most surprised on there.

"Aww!" Mariah said "Looks like She has a crush on Terry."

"Oh thats so cute!" Zoe said.

"Oh the Romance!" Ursula and Zander said together. At this point Terry was was extremly Creeped out, and turned and began running the oppiste direction.

"Wait! Terry! Don't run away from a Women who loves you!" Ursula cryed out, "Do you have an Idea how that makes then feel!" She began chasing after him and Zander and Ed followed. Keith ran over and grabs Gustaves and Spinys Cards.

"This ain't over. I'll be back." He said, then ran after them with Dr. Z. Jeff and Mariah called Their dinosaurs back, then switched them back to their chibi forms. Mariah picked up Das'.

"You did great! and don't worry about Terry, he'll come around." She said. Das' let out a happy chirp. Jeff kneeled down to Zilla.

"That was awesome, Big guy!" He petted Zillas head, and he let out a purr and nuzzled his hand. Max and the gang walked over to them.

"Alright guys! Your first fight and your first win! Way to go!" He said. "Oh! I just remembered." He reached into his bag on his chest and pulled out 2 D-Team badges. "The Offical D-Team Badges! For you!" Jeff and Mariah took them.

"Wow, Thanks guys." Jeff said.

"Yeah this is awesome." Mariah said.

"Welcome to the D-Team!" Max said smiling. The wind blew, and they noticed the sun was setting. The sun light reflected across the lake suface, and showed a whole varity of colors. They looked off into it in amazement.

"Wow, its beautiful." Mariah said. Max smiled.

"I know Right?" He said. "It aways is." And they activated the Teleportes, and headed home.


End file.
